


Suga the Baker

by Carrrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to title, Kissing, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrrot/pseuds/Carrrot
Summary: Suga is a baker in a small town and Oikawa happens to be visiting that small town.





	Suga the Baker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazy and just made the national team Aoba Jousai and because I didn't want any weird age gaps. Hope you like.

Suga woke up at the sound of his blaring alarm clock that read 3 am. For some reason, Suga felt a happy bubbly feeling in his stomach and concluded today would be a good day.

He walked to his bakery and decided to bake his favorite as the special for the day. No one ever bought the specials, because everyone had their usual picks in the small town. 

The cupcakes turned out perfect, the icing cake ratio was impeccable and everything was done on time for opening hour.

Only one person ever came in the mornings and it was Oikawa Tena, an elderly woman who always bought milk bread. She had a warming smile and came in every day at around the same time, right after the sun had finally risen.

But today instead of one woman coming in, twelve men all in volleyball uniforms shoved into the tiny bakery that looked even smaller with them all crowding around. Suga recognizes them, they were Japan’s national team and they were his in the middle of nowhere bakery.

“Welcome,” Suga tried to say loud enough so they could all hear him. Then it clicked in his head, the setters name was Oikawa Tooru and he was Oikawa Tena’s infamous grandson she always spoke so highly of.

He didn’t blame himself for not knowing. He hadn’t realized this before but Grandma Oikawa had never said her grandson’s name or profession. 

“What? You can’t take that out of my hand, I got it first.” The silver-haired boy saw what he remembered to be Kindaichi and Kunimi, so he just smiled at the unfolding chaos.

“Hey, I’m sorry for the commotion. It’s just my grandma said this is a good bakery, by the way, I’m Oikawa Tooru.” The two shook hands and Suga introduced himself. The Captain was even better looking up close, his jawline was sharper, his features were more defined, and his hair perfectly swooping.

Oikawa had gone back to looking around and then his eye caught the cupcakes. They were somewhat tucked into the corner with a daily special sign hanging over the top, written in a nice pastel pink chalk marker. “Can I get these all in a box?” Oikawa called over to Suga.

Suga was a little bit awestruck, he wasn’t sure if he should feel happy or upset that his daily special had finally been bought.

He grabbed a box and carefully put the baker’s dozen inside. The man wrote the cost on the box, handed it back to the volleyball player, and decided to take a walk around the store and ask if anyone needed help.

“Do you need any help, sir?” He said what felt like a million times only in the end assisting one person to find where the brownies were even though there location was painfully obvious labeled with a sign.

All the boys left after a lot of debating on what to buy. The bakery almost looked the way it did at the end of the day, with nearly empty shelves, and Suga definitely had to rearrange all of the shelves. 

The next day there were only two people in the morning, Grandma Oikawa and her grandson. When they were side by side you could see the similarity in their faces both having brown eyes, small noses, and on the larger scale ears. Though the height difference was quite apparent. 

Grandma Oikawa got right to business like she always did, going straight to the bread section. On the other hand, Oikawa strolled up to the counter and struck a conversation.

“Hey, how’s it going?” He said with a smirk. Suga felt uncomfortable nobody had ever spoken to him like this, in the tight-knit community it was weird to date and weirder to flirt. So Suga just played it off and smiled.

“It’s going well how are you?” He spoke in a tone completely different from Oikawa’s, the brown-haired man clearly saw how Suga’s eyes got larger at the remark so he changed his tone as well. “I’m good too, do you live around here?” he asked.

“I do, I assume you’re just visiting your grandma because you’re a professional volleyball player right?” The shorter man’s shoulders relaxed and his smile became more genuine.

“Yeah.” Before Oikawa could say anything more Grandma came to the counter with all of her usual bread, ranging from sweet fluffy bread to small savory buns brushed with butter. She pulled out her little clip purse but before she could take any money out Oikawa stuck out his hand as if to signal he would pay. 

“No, grandma will pay, you save your money.” She said waving away him away. “It’s okay Grandma I make money now, I can handle.”

After what felt like forever to Suga Oikawa paid. 

“Grandma, I’m going to stay here with Suga I want to talk to him a bit more if that's okay?” Oikawa said. The Oikawa and Suga were left alone and Suga could swear the air got thicker the second the old women stepped out of the bakery. But Oikawa was quick to start throwing questions again.

The baker was only starting to question why a professional volleyball player would want to speak to him alone now. “So how did you get this bakery? Is it a family business?”

“No, I opened it up right after high school actually. Why did you want to go into your profession?” the rest of the day was like that, answer, and then question. Oikawa followed Suga around like a lost puppy, when he went to the back to get something he followed, when he went to the bathroom he waited outside.

As the day went on however Suga’s confusion grew he thought Oikawa probably just wanted to make a new friend when the other asked something that nearly knocked the air out of him. 

“Can I stay at your place tonight?”

Suga just nodded and turned away before the taller man could see his expression. The whole time as Suga was in deep puzzlement Oikawa thought he was coming on too strong and didn't know how to control himself.

When he asked the question it was like his mouth had disassociated with his body and to his surprise, Suga said yes. He was so glad the silver-haired man turned around because he was blushing more than Pikachu.

The two walked in awkward silence as Suga led them to his apartment building. The stairs felt never-ending in the quietness that felt like supporting a boulder on their shoulders. Suga has never had someone he met only one day ago inside his living quarters. 

When they got inside Oikawa’s brain disconnected from his heart, and all common sense was lost in the wind but that could have been said when he decided to get into this mess. 

“I really like you,” Oikawa stated, unearned confidence radiating from his heart. This time Suga had nowhere to turn but to look the other man straight in the eye and saying “Me too, but I’ve never rushed into something this quick if that’s what you’re even talking about.”

“I am, and me neither.” Oikawa simply said. The taller leaned down and gently kissed the other, his hand coming up to hold his cheek, and Suga’s hand perched behind Oikawa’s neck. The kiss was short but the sweetest thing the two had ever experienced.

“I’m sorry was that too much?” Oikawa asked nervously not being the one to have pulled back. “No not at all it was perfect.” 

Suga went on to his tip-toes and planted another kiss on Oikawa’s lips. Two kisses turned into three then before they knew it they were on Suga’s coach making out. Their legs were intertwined, and their hands were running up and down each other's bodies.

Their tounges were dancing in the other's mouths, as intertwined as their legs. Suga moaned into the volleyball players mouth as their kissing go more and more in sync, slowing learning what drove the other crazy. 

They both liked it agonizingly slow which made them think the time was slower than it actually was, before they knew it, it was past midnight.

“I’m leaving tomorrow, I have to wake up at really early,” Oikawa said sadness lacing into his whole demeanor. “It’s okay we can wake up together, I always have to wake up early.”

Suga gave some of his pajamas to Oikawa for the night and to summarize it: they were too small but they worked better than the clothes he had been wearing all day.

Oikawa had the best wake ever, he woke up to Suga lightly dabbing kisses on his face and neck. “Wake up, you have a plane to catch, and I can only guess you still need to pack.”

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open which made the other's stomach fill with butterflies like a school girl. The same could be said for Oikawa when he heard Suga whisper into his ear. Oikawa changed back to his regular clothes and pulled his shoes on at the door.

They shared one last kiss knowing it would be a while until more happened and they both spoke at the same time saying,

“Wait for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
